


fever dreams and horror movies

by babeyams (peachmonie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams
Summary: Tsukishima tends to get sick pretty often. He’ll get fevers and suffer from migraines that are enough to put him to bed for hours.Thankfully, however, he’s got Yamaguchi to take care of him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	fever dreams and horror movies

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiYama Week 2020 — day 7: free day 
> 
> i can’t believe this is the last day, i had so much fun during this week!   
> have some fluff to wrap it up <3
> 
> (as always, this is late because i miscalculated how long it’d take to finish)

The whole week had been a nightmare. Between classes and tests and projects, Tsukishima was completely drained of life. That Friday afternoon, as he dragged himself inside the apartment, he just wished for the sweet relief of death to arrive early. 

It didn’t, of course. 

Instead, Tsukishima passed out on the couch as soon as he laid down. 

The short amount of sleep he got didn’t feel as good as it should have. His shoulders were still tense, and he was beginning to notice a dull, aching pain at the back of his head. Tsukishima felt like the god of death was just taking it’s damn time to take him. 

He opened his eyes slowly, fearing the brightness coming from the windows would make his head pound. Instead he found someone staring back at him with worry. 

“Are you an angel?” Tsukishima asked, dazed, as he raised a weak hand to try and verify the boy’s existence. “Am I dead?” 

“Stop being silly,” Yamaguchi giggled, pressing the back of his hand to Tsukishima’s forehead and frowning. “I think you have a fever.” 

“Then you must be a fever dream,” He muttered, closing his eyes and burying his face against the throw pillows. “You’re too beautiful to be real.” 

“Yeah you’re really sick.” 

Yamaguchi walked over to the kitchen, opening drawers and searching through the mess inside them for some type of medication. “We should really clean up some time.” He mumbled, hands over his hips. 

Back on the couch, Tsukishima pulled a pillow over his face to block the light out of his eyes. 

Tsukishima tended to stress over college work past the point of exhaustion awfully often. So taking care of his sick boyfriend wasn’t something new to Yamaguchi. Still, sometimes he wished Tsukishima would take a break from time to time and take better care of himself. 

“I’m gonna go buy you something real quick, okay?” He whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of Tsukishima’s head. “Don’t die while I’m gone.” 

He switched the lights off so Tsukishima would sleep better, and opened and closed the door as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb him. 

_** [...] ** _

Tsukishima woke up again and the apartment was dark and empty. He vaguely recalled Yamaguchi’s voice telling him he’d go out, but he was half asleep and didn’t really register the meaning behind his words. 

His headache had died down a bit, but he still felt restless, and his body felt so weak he couldn’t even sit up. 

Despite getting sick regularly, Tsukishima never got used to it. Migraines and pounding headaches were usual, yet they never hurt any less. Nothing good really came out of his colds and fevers, if anything, he just got more stressed. 

He wouldn’t deny that he liked it when Yamaguchi took care of him though. 

The sound of the door opening and quiet steps getting closer made his lips twitch up into a weak smile. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi knelt down before him, medicine in one hand and water bottle in the other. “I got you something.” 

Tsukishima hummed in response. 

“Come on, you’ll feel better if you take these.” Yamaguchi ran a hand through Tsukishima’s hair, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “I brought some movies so we can watch together.” 

“I love you.” He murmured, raising a hand for Yamaguchi to put the pills there. 

Yamaguchi chuckled, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s incoherence. “I love you too.” 

Tsukishima sat up on the couch, eyes half closed, and put both pills on his mouth. He extended his hand, asking for water, and downed the pills in one gulp. 

“That’s bad for your throat.” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes but said nothing more. He left the water bottle by the couch and walked back to the kitchen to fix himself some dinner. 

Over the time they’d lived together, Yamaguchi learned a few things about his childhood best friend he’d never even imagined. Like how he couldn’t fall asleep if he wasn’t hugging something. Or the way his stomach rejected any type of food whenever he was sick. 

The first time Yamaguchi took care of him when he caught a cold, he forced him to eat some soup he’d made, only for it come right up. Tsukishima locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out for almost an hour. 

Thinking about that night, Yamaguchi decided his boyfriend wouldn’t want to have dinner and ate in silence by himself

Empty bowl in hand, Yamaguchi peeked over at the couch, finding Tsukishima sitting up, staring off into the blank screen of the TV. 

“How’s your head?” He asked as he did the dishes. 

“I don’t feel like dying anymore.” Tsukishima’s voice was soft, barely reaching his ears. “My face feels hot though.” 

Yamaguchi hummed, turning around. “Feel good enough to have a movie night?” 

_** [...] ** _

“Watching this was  _ your _ idea, you can’t just not watch it now.”

“I didn’t think it’d be  _ this _ scary!” 

Both boys were sitting on their bed, backs to the wall as they watched the horror movie Yamaguchi had picked out. But thirty minutes into the film, Yamaguchi had decided it was too much for him to take, and he’d huddled against Tsukishima’s chest to avoid having to see the screen. 

“You’re such a baby.” Muttered Tsukishima, wrapping an arm around him. He felt much better now, having his little battery right next to him. 

“Can you turn it off?” He asked, voice muffled by Tsukishima’s shirt. 

“Don’t think so, I’m too invested in the plot now.” He squeezed Yamaguchi against him, ignoring his complaints. “Plus, you’re supposed to be taking care of me.”

Yamaguchi looked up at him, frowning. “You sound like you’re feeling a lot better now.” 

“What are you talking about?” He faked a cough. “I’m standing right before death’s door!” 

Tsukishima rolled over his boyfriend, completely forgetting about the screen before him, arms sneaking around Yamaguchi’s waist as he snuggled against his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Yamaguchi laughed, hugging him back. “You’re too heavy!” 

“Yamaguchi, don’t hurt my feelings.” 

“Then don’t try to suffocate me!” 

Tsukishima ignored him, tightening his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist. He could still remember the first time they had a movie night. 

It was back in high school, when they were just two teenagers who had massive crushes on each other but were way too scared to ever try to confess. Tsukishima had proposed Yamaguchi come over to his house.

“My mom won’t be home,” He’d said, trying to sound bored and to hide just how much he was hoping Yamaguchi would accept. “We can watch something and you can stay over.” 

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was about to melt on the spot. “That sounds great Tsukki!” He’d squealed, smiling so brightly Tsukishima had to look away. 

Fast forward three movies in a row and they were both asleep. Yamaguchi’s whole body wrapped around Tsukishima’s. 

Now, as he left small kisses on Yamaguchi’s neck while the boy complained about not being able to breathe properly, Tsukishima wondered if they would ever be able to actually watch anything on their movie nights. Or if they’d end up all over each other all the time.

Not that he minded. 

“Hey, Tsukki,” Spoke Yamaguchi, sounding serious. 

Tsukishima took a break from kissing him. “Yeah?” 

“You have to take care of yourself.” He said, his hands massaging circles on Tsukishima’s back. “I love taking care of you, but you can’t keep getting sick just because you’re stressed.” 

“How else am I supposed to get you to give me attention?” Tsukishima grumbled.

“I give you plenty of attention!” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, poking his side and making Tsukishima whine. “I’m serious Tsukki, you have to promise you’ll handle your stress better.” 

Tsukishima went back to kissing Yamaguchi’s skin, this time pressing his lips over the boy’s jaw. “I promise I won’t get sick every two weeks,” He whispered. “Now give me attention.” 

“God, you’re so clingy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna give huge thanks to everyone who read the fics i wrote for this week, it really means the world to me! 
> 
> this was my first time doing a ship week, and the feedback i got was amazing, i can’t wait to do this again.


End file.
